Sweet Justice
by sexbell
Summary: Emma spends time with Maura while Jane is working on a case with Regina, Emma and Maura end up in bed together and Jane becomes very jealous, but things are not what they seen, this story deals with relationship between women if that is not your thing move on for ever one else please enjoy rated K will changed later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Justice**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Emma Swan is a detective who has just been transfer to Boston and her new partner is Jane Rizzoli, Regina Mills is a lawyer working along-side Jane on an up-coming court case**

 **Emma POV:**

I am sitting at my desk across from Jane doing my paperwork from the last two months, guess I have picked up some bad habits from Jane since I'll not done any paperwork since my transfer to Boston two months ago, so we have both been grounded by our captain until we get all our paperwork done and on top of that I have to also look over all of Jane's open cases since she has a big court case coming up next week and we don't know how long it will last.

I cannot believe it's been two months since I got transfer to Boston it's gone by so fast, yet it still feels like yesterday that everything in my life changed.

 **Flashback two months ago in New York:**

 _I close the door behind me and lean up against it letting out a sigh of release that I am finally home, I am so tried I could easily sleep for three whole weeks, what a busy week there has been three murders in one week, the killer is really stepping up his game that must mean we are getting closer to catching him._

 _I make my way toward the bedroom, it's 3am in the morning so I have to been very Quiet as I don't want to wake up my fiancé Neal, as I get closer to our bedroom I can hear the water of shower running, of course his awake I forgot he when out with the boys tonight he probably just got food all over him again so I think I will join him._

 _I take off my red jacket throwing it over a nearby chair I also took off my boots and carried on toward the bedroom, I see the light in the bedroom coming from underneath the door, I find that a little wired the bedroom door is closed as Neal hates sleeping with the door closed, well if his been drinking he might of just closed it without realising._

 _So I just open the door and walk in, now I understand while the door was closed, the door is closed because there is a naked sleeping woman in my bed, I cannot move I hear Neal singing in the shower he only even sings in the shower after sex, I don't know what to do, I cannot move I cannot take my eyes off this woman in my bed, I feel so angry, numb and sad all at the same time I want to cry, how could Neal do this to me?._

 _Before I knew what I was doing I had pulled out my gun and walked over to the bed, I put my hand over her mouth waking her up so I point my gun in her face_

" _You have 10seconds to tell me why you think it is a good idea to fuck my fiancé" so I had just gone a little crazy but anyone who find another woman in their bed got the right to go crazy, but I'll not slept in two days, I drunk over a 100 cups of coffee over the last two days alone so I am a little on edge, so adding a naked woman in my bed just pushed me over the edge "I am going to remove my hand and if you scream I will shoot you, make no mistake about that" I tell her before slowly removing my hand from her mouth "10 second go!" I say still pointing the gun in her face_

" _I am so sorry, I don't sleep with other woman fiancé, John told me he was single" John? Who the hell is John?_

" _What your name?" I ask her, she is naked in my bed so I may as well know her name_

" _Tamara, my name is Tamara" she tells me_

" _Well Tamara who the fuck is John and why would you sleep with a man you just met?" I asked her as I need to know before I kill them both_

" _I know how this looks, but John is in the shower" Tamara tells me looking a little confuse_

" _No that Neal" oh I see what's going on, Neal gave her a fake name "do you have a picture of this John?" I ask her as I need to make sure_

" _Can you pass me my bag" Tamara pointed to her bag in the corner of the room, so I walk over to the bag while still pointing the gun at her, I pick up her bag and throw it at her, Tamara was about to say something to me but changes her mind before taking out her phone "this is John" I take the phone from her and look at the picture of the two of them, it looks like they are in a park, but how can that be if they just met tonight? Did they met tonight? I think I had better ask her "and I don't just sleep with man I just met, me and John have been dating for the last three months now Emma" she just answer my unspoken question, wait! now the hell does she know my name?_

" _How do you know my name I never told you" I ask her and just then the water of the shower stopped, guess Neal is on his way out_

" _from the pictures, John told me your name after I saw a picture of the two of you together, but he told me you are married to his twin brother Neal and that the reason why he was staying with you is because his apartment building got burnt down" Tamara tells me before I could ask her anything else the bathroom door opens and Neal steps out_

" _Emma?" Neal said surprise to see me, I take the gun off Tamara and point it at Neal "what are you doing home? I thought you say you was to tried to driver home and that you would sleep at the hotel two blocks away" Neal said_

" _Stupid me I thought I would try and make the effort to come home to try and spend some time with my fiancé, but instead I find a naked woman in my bed" I say with the treats running down my face I look back to Tamara "Neal does not have a twin brother" I inform her_

" _you lied to us both John, I mean Neal, and I will make sure this is the last time you every lie to another woman again" Tamara say, she was now standing next to me now with the bed sheets wrapped around her body, before I knew what was happening Tamara grab the gun out of my hand and shoot Neal in the leg "I was starting to fall in love with you John, Emma can you please shoot him in the dick because I am a bad shot" Tamara asks me as she holds out the gun for me to take, I go into my pocket and take out some purple latex gloves so I don't get gunpowder on my hands, after pulling the gloves on I take the gun from Tamara, I walk over to Neal, who was now on the floor holding his leg trying to stop the bleeding, I knee down and point the gun at his head_

" _You see Neal I could kill you and they would never find your body, but on the off chance they would find your body, I don't really feel like going to Jail because of you so I am going to let you live" I take the gun away from his head and stand up, I look down at Neal and he is nothing but a scared little boy right now! "this is for cheating on me" and with that I lift up me foot and stamp down as hard as I could onto his dick._

 **End flashback:**

I am just finishing off my last bit of paperwork when Jane's phone starts to ring

" _Rizzoli"_ Jane answers her phone, I look at my phone hoping it will ring as well because that means we have a case, but it doesn't

" _hey Regina"_ oh it Regina, I'll not met her yet! All I know about her is she is a lawyer Jane's is working with on the case for court next week " _no I am not busy….sure I will meet you there in say 20minutes?...okay see you soon"_ then Jane hangs up the phone " _Emma I need to go meet Regina to go over the case again, do you think you can finish some of my paperwork?"_ I look at Jane's paperwork she's only finish two folders from her mountain of paperwork

" _I will only do some, I am not doing it all"_ I tell Jane taking only three folders from her desk

" _Thanks Emma, can you also let Maura know that I won't make tonight"_ Jane asked me while picking up the case folders she needs

" _sure"_ I say with a smile, I watch Jane leave before getting up from my desk and walking around to Jane's desk, I want to know what's she been doing all this time that she has only finish two folders? Where I finished all my paperwork, I cannot find anything and her computer is password protected, so I just give up, I am sure one day I will find out what Jane does when she is not doing her paperwork, i get up from her desk and walk back to mine, I look at the three folders on my desk and I don't really feel like doing them just yet, plus I need to stretch my legs so I may as well go and see Maura than grab some coffee as well.

 **Please R &R Don't worried I am going to continue with "the way we use to be" but this was stark in my head so I am just doing chapter 1 for now I hope you all like it and yes my first OUAT & R&I crossover **

**I am going to be in-front of my laptop for the next 4months trying to finish my course work so I will be doing updates to all my unfinished stories**


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Justice

Chapter 2

 **Hey guys thank you all so much for your review and PMs about Emma and Maura being together, I am happy to know that you want SQ & Rizzles and some of you also like the idea of E&M as long as you get SQ & Rizzles in the end so there is not going to be E&M even those if I was to put E&M together it would not of been for very long, I have had to come up with a whole new idea that I think everyone will like, but Emma and Maura will share some kisses, but there is a reason why but you will find out in the next chapter so stay with me, oh I am hope to update a lot more now, as I have finished my course work so thanks for staying with me while I finished will also be updating my other fanfics as well.**

Emma stepped out of the elevator and into the morgue, than looked around for Maura but Maura was nowhere in the morgue area, so Emma looked through the office window and sure enough there she was sitting at her desk working away on her laptop, Emma had to admit, Maura was stunningly beautiful, too bad that Jane is in love with Maura, Emma one wish is this world was that someone would look at her the same way Jane looked at Maura, with nothing but love in they eyes.

Emma have only been at BPD two months and she could see how much Jane loved Maura and how much Maura loved Jane, everyone at the BPD saw it apart from those two.

" _Hey Maura"_ Emma said as she walked into her office, Maura looked up from behind her laptop at hearing her name and gave Emma a smile, Maura did not know much about Emma, since Emma was a very private person, in some ways Emma reminded Maura of Jane, she was very caring, sweet, lovely, smart, funny and very beautiful, she was also very tough, Maura also suspected that Emma would go to hell and back to protect the people she care about.

" _Hello Emma, how may I help you?"_ Maura asked as she closed her laptop

" _Jane just wanted me to let you know that she won't be able to make it tonight as she is working on the case with Regina and that she is very sorry"_ Emma inform Maura

" _Oh that is a shame, I was really looking forward to watching that documentary tonight with Jane"_ Maura told Emma looking very disappointed

" _What the documentary about?"_ Emma asked Maura as Emma liked watching documentary, Emma was happy because they had started putting documentary up on Netflix but not that many at the moment.

" _It's about wolves it's a documentary that been ten years in the making with some new studies"_ Maura tells Emma but stops herself before her google mouth runs away with her as Jane likes to put it.

" _Sounds interesting and since Jane can't make it tonight would you like some company?"_ Emma asked Maura as Jane has suggested to Emma that her and Maura should spend some time together, Emma was up for spending time with Maura as she did not know anybody in Boston who wasn't working at the BPD, plus Emma liked Maura, they had worked together but not spend any time together outside of the work place.

" _I would like that very much"_ Maura answer with a smile on her face as she liked that idea " _since Jane is busy with Regina"_ Emma could sense the green eyed monster rearing its ugly head in Maura, Emma guessed Maura did not like this Regina or she did like her but was just a little jealous of Regina spending so much time with Jane.

" _So what's Regina like? I not met her yet!"_ Emma asked Maura hoping to get a little more insight into Maura's feeling toward Jane

" _I have worked with Regina on two cases before, she is very good at her job and very professional she is one of the best lawyer in Boston"_ Maura told Emma

"n _ow that you given me her job profile, want to tell me what she is like as a person?"_ Emma tried again

" _I don't know what she is like as a person as I only met her on a professional level but she seen nice enough"_ Emma guessed that was all she was going to get out of Maura about Regina so she would have to wait till she met her, as Jane had told her that she works a lot with Regina over the years, so Emma knew she would meet Regina at some point.

" _so what time do you want to meet?"_ Emma askedchanging the subject

" _I will come upstairs when I am done as I am not quite sure how long I will be"_ Maura answer Emma with a smile on her face

" _it's a date, I will see you later, I am just going to grab a coffee then head back upstairs to do Jane's paperwork, which reminds me, me and Jane started doing our paperwork at the same time, yet I finished all my paperwork and Jane only got two folder done what up with that?"_ Emma asked Maura hoping Maura can shine some light on it, Emma didn't always want to end up doing Jane's paperwork on top of hers own.

" _oh when Jane needs a break from chasing down criminals for a day or two she lets her paperwork build up until the captain grounds her, even then she takes her time but don't worry Jane doesn't do it that often"_ Maura informs Emma, Emma didn't think Jane was the type to sit still, but she guessed even everybody need a break at some point even Jane.

" _thanks for letting me know Maura, anyway I will let you get on with what you was doing, I'll see you later bye Maura"_ Emma said before leaving Maura's office, Maura also said goodbye to Emma just before she left Maura's office.

Emma made her way to the café inside the BPD to grab some coffee before heading back upstairs to her desk to finish Jane's paperwork _,_ just as she set down at her desk Emma's phone started to ring, Emma looked at the ID and saw it was Jane calling, " _Hey Jane, what up?"_ Emma answer her phone

" _I left one of the files at the office, do you think you can a have a look for me?_ _Case file number 1570"_ Jane asked Emma

" _sure thing, give me a minute"_ Emma say as she got up from her desk Emma knocked three folder onto the floor that Jane have given her to do before she l, as Emma started picking them up she saw one of the folder marked 1570 " _find it, it was one of the files you gave me"_ Emma said standing up and putting two of the three folders back onto her desk

" _Thanks Emma can you bring it to Regina office for me?"_ Jane asked Emma

" _sure just text me the address of where you are"_ Emma told Jane before hanging up the phone without saying goodbye as her and Jane has never once said goodbye to each other, they say goodnight at the end of the day but that's was about it.

As Emma was marking her way out of BPD a text came through from Jane with the address of where she needed to go, Emma got into her yellow bug and made her way to the Lawyers office building down town.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as Emma got out of her yellow bug, she looked up at the building before entering Emma showed her badge to the security guard than made her way toward the elevator, Emma got on with two man, she push the for floor 55 than when to the back of the elevator, both man was around the same age, one of the men was telling the other how much he loves his new girlfriend and that he thinks she the one but the only problem was he couldn't get her son to like him.

The elevator stopped at the 36th floor and both man got out, once the elevator reached the 55th floor Emma got out and walked up to the woman on the reception desk and show her badge

" _I am Emma Swan, Jane Rizzoli partner"_ Emma told the woman thinking she would know Jane since Jane sends so much time with Regina

" _of course Miss Swan, i'll heard a lot about you, how may I help you?"_ the woman had a British accent

"I _am looking for Regina Mills office"_ Emma tells her

" _of course you are, it is down that hallway, second door on the right"_ the woman tell Emma

" _thank you_ " Emma said before she turns toward the hallway

" _Zelena"_ the woman said making Emma stop and turn back toward her " _my name is Zelena"_ Zelena told Emma with a smile on her face as she started playing with her hair, if Emma didn't know better she could of sworn that Zelena was flirting with her.

" _well it was nice meeting you Zelena"_ Emma said before making her way to Regina office, she knocked on the door and waited, when she heard a woman calling out come in, Emma let herself into the office.

As she entered Emma saw a woman sitting behind a desk working away on her laptop, that must be Regina, Emma thought to herself, she was wearing a grey top or dress Emma couldn't tell with the desk blocking her view, Regina had black hear that came down to her shoulder's, she had red lipstick on and she was wearing glasses, Emma took her eye away from this beautiful creature in front of her and had a quick look around the office.

The office was black and white but have a warm and welcoming feel to it, there was red apples on the table by a black and white couch, there was a round mirror on one of the walls with a small table under it with more apples on it, on one of the other walls there was a picture of a black horse, but no Jane, maybe Emma got the wrong office.

Emma looked back forward Regina who was still working away and had not looked at Emma once since she walked into the office

"I a _m sorry but I think I am in the wrong office"_ Emma said and was about to leave

" _who are you looking for?"_ Regina asked her without looking away from her laptop

" _I am looking for Regina Mills"_ Emma tells the woman

" _than you are in the right office, I am Regina Mills what can I do for you?"_ Regina ask Emma still looking up from her laptop

" _Hi I am Emma Swan"_ as soon as Emma said her name Regina stopped whatever she was doing on her laptop and looked straight up at Emma, they eyes locked and both woman hearts starting beating faster.

" _so your Emma Swan, I am so happy to finally get to meet you and put a face to the name"_ Regina said once she find her voice again

" _the feeling is mutual"_ Emma say as she walks toward Regina desk with her hand out for Regina to take.

When Regina took Emma hand to shake, something happen between them both, their looked deep into each others eyes and it was like their had met before in another life.

Emma and Regina didn't know how long their had been looking into each other eyes because it was as if time had just stopped, there was no outside world no other people in the world, in that moment in time it was just the two of them looking into each other souls.

Just as their was getting lost in each other eyes Jane walked back into Regina office and brought them back into the world " _oh good Emma your here"_ Emma looked away from Regina toward Jane pulling her hand out of Regina's as she did

" _here you go"_ Emma said handing Jane the folder that she had been holding in the other hand this whole time

" _thanks Emma"_ Jane said taking the folder out of Emma hand " _oh sorry where are my manners, Regina, Emma, Emma, Regina"_ Jane said introducing them

" _we met"_ Regina said from behind her desk

" _so how did Maura take the news about tonight?"_ Jane asked knowing Maura would not of been happy at she was cancelling on her again!, Jane had made a promise to herself that once this case was over she would take Maura out.

" _Maura was find, after I offered to take your place and watch the documentary with her"_ Emma informed Jane, " _you did say you wanted me and Maura to spend time together to get to know each other better"_ Emma remind Jane.

" _yes of course, thanks for doing this" Jane said as she opened up the folder and started reading it_

" _anyway I should get going, see you tomorrow Jane and it was lovely to finally met you Regina, hope to see you again some time"_ Emma say as she looked back at Regina who had not said much since Jane came into the office

" _it was lovely meeting you as well Mrs Swan"_ Regina say smiling as her heart started to beat faster again, Emma and Regina just looked into each others eye for about a minute but it felt like a life time to them both, their broken eye contact when Jane started talking to Regina.

Regina looked toward Jane as she started to talk and Emma just made her way to the door, as she was leaving Emma looked over her shoulder hoping to catch Regina eye, but Regina was to busy listening to Jane, Regina only looked up in time to see the door being closed, after Emma left Regina asked Jane a lot of question's about Emma.

Jane could tell straight away that Regina liked Emma so she made a promise to Regina at as soon as this case was closed for good all four of them would go out together just Herself, Emma, Maura and Regina, Jane also promise that if things was going well, she and Maura would leave after an hour so Regina and Emma could be alone together and she could also spend time alone with Maura as she was missing her best friend.

After that promise, Regina put Emma out of her head for now and got back to working on the case, Emma on the other hand didn't find it so easy to put Regina from her mind, all the way back to BDP and sitting at her desk to do Jane's paperwork, Emma could only think of Regina and nothing else.

Emma was so deep in thought's of Regina that she didn't hear Maura approaching her desk, Emma was pacifically thinking about Regina's blood red lip's with that little scar that was on her upper lip, Emma was thinking how she would love to get the story behind that scar than kiss it and kiss away any pain that comes with that scar.

After three time of clearing her throat and getting no response from Emma, Maura lightly touched Emma's shoulder making Emma jump out of her skin.

" _bloody hell Maura, what are you trying to do give me a heart-attack?"_ Emma asked as her held her chest in her hand and tried to calm her breathing down.

" _that was not my intention, I was just simply letting you know I was here and I am ready to leave"_ Maura told Emma as she gave her a sweet smile, as Emma looked at Maura she knew why Jane could never stay mad at this woman, Maura was just to sweet for her own good some times.

On the way to Maura's place their stopped off to get some food and drink, Emma was trying to eat healthy so she let Maura order the food while Emma when across the street to get the drinks, she got some red wine for Maura and some beer's for herself, as Emma was buying the drinks she couldn't help but wondered to herself what Regina liked to drink.

Once the food was order and the drinks were brought, Emma and Maura made their way to Marua's place, by the time their got to Muarua's their had less than ten minutes before their documentary started, so their dished up their food and got drinks ready and both popped to the toilet after all that there was less the a minute before their show started, their seat next to each other on the couch, eating, drinking and watching the documentary, their only talked when the adverts were on.

After the documentary had finish Maura turned off the telly and their just talked, their started by talking about the documentary then move on to other shows and films their liked watching, turns out their was both game of thrones fans and since the new season was starting up next Monday Emma and Maura agree to watch it together since Jane wasn't a fan of the show.

Their soon moved on to talking about their childhood and was both very surprise by what their learn Maura told Emma that she was adopted by a rice family but felt very lonely growing up as it was hard for her to make friends, she even told Emma she asked her parents if she could go to private school just so she could get away from her parents.

Emma in turn told Maura what it was like growing up as a foster child away's moving from home to home, hoping that one day someone will want to adopted you, Emma even told Maura about her first girlfriend Lily that she met after running away from a new foster home, Emma also told Maura that at the age of seventeen she finally got adopted by her foster mum Sarah Ingrid Fisher, Emma also told Maura about her fiance Neal and how he had cheated on her with another woman.

Both Emma and Maura was very surprise how easy it was for them to open up to each other the way their was, maybe because they knew what it was like not to be wanted by the parents.

" _so Maura what the deal with you and Jane?"_ Emma asked as she was very drunk

" _what do you mean?"_ Maura asked not having any idea what Emma was talking about

" _you and Jane being in love, why are you two not together?"_ Emma asked

" _I love Jane but as a friend and nothing more"_ Maura told Emma

of course Emma didn't leave it there and kept on at Maura about her relationship with Jane and since both Maura and Emma was already very drunk Maura finally confided in Emma about her feeling for Jane but Jane would only love her as a friend and nothing more, Emma did try to tell Maura that Jane did have feeling toward her as well but Maura didn't want to hear it, so Emma told Maura that she would kiss Maura in front of Jane so Maura could see for herself, so Maura agreed to let Emma kiss her in front of Jane.

Emma than told Maura about what happened when she met Regina and she had no idea what it was all about, Maura told her it was the work of cupid and he have hit her right in the heart, so she needed to ask Regina out on a date, Maura even told Emma that if things worked out for her and Jane than they could go on a double date.

By 12am Maura told Emma she should stay in the guest-room as it was late and she was drunk, Emma agreed to stay the night and asked Maura if she could borrow something to sleep in, as their got up off the couch Emma spill her beer down herself.

When their walked into Maura's bedroom, Maura told Emma to get out of her wet clothes than Maura when into her walk-in-wardrobe to get Emma a long t-shirt to sleep in, by the time Maura came out of the closet Emma had passed out on top of her bed in her underwear, so Maura just covered Emma with the t-shirt before picking up her wet clothes and taking them into the bathroom to dry so Emma would have clothes to wear, just as Maura was able to leave the bathroom she notice herself in the mirror that she had also spill a little wine on her dress, so she kicked off her high heel shoes and unzipped her dress, lucky the dress was hand wash only so Maura full her bath half way then dropped the dress into the bath, so she could deal with it in the morning as she was to drunk to deal with anything apart from sleep, so in nothing but her underwear Maura made her way back into her bedroom and climbed into bed next to Emma than turn off the lights and got comfortable under the duvet.

 **So there you go I hope you enjoy this update, just some points, I hope you got the joke about Maura coming out of the closet lol also you OUAT fan would of got it but for the in case you didn't Emma's foster mum was the snow queen, her name is Princess Ingrid but in our world it is Sarah Fisher just want to clear that up, anyway please leave a review and PM me, I am going to update others fanfics before starting on the next update for this but hopefully it won't take to long.**


End file.
